Fated Trouble
by DisturbiaMidnight
Summary: Hermione Granger is happy with her current boyfriend, Ron Weasley, but he goes to work and she returns to Hogwarts. Not to mention, Draco Malfoy seems to have changed over the summer since the war. She can't help but wonder why - and finds herself drawn to the mysterious blonde. What does this mean for Hermione? Trouble. Always trouble. There goes her normal year. SOUL BOND.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, that right goes to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Rating may possibly change... not sure yet.**

I let out a deep sigh as I looked toward the Hogwarts Express. "Are you sure you want to go back, you could get a job at the Ministry with Ron and I?" Harry suggested.

I have to admit, it was tempting, but I wouldn't be a war heroine forever. I needed a secure future, and the chance to know I could manage without Ron and Harry. I knew I could, I just felt like I had to prove it to myself. We had always been together and I felt like I needed this time to find out who I am without them looming over me all the time. I wanted to stay, but I also wanted and needed to go. "I'm sure," I told him assertively. "It's the right thing for me. I'll miss you though, come and visit on Hogsmeade weekends?" I asked.

"If we can get the time off training," Ron said, walking over to join us. He must have been saying goodbye to Ginny. At least I would have her, I didn't know who else in my year was returning. I checked my watch, 10:58 am. The train left at eleven on the dot each year. My trunk was already on the train luckily. "I need to go," I told them with a sad look.

"It's ok, we'll see you as soon as we can," Harry said with a slight smile. I gave them both a quick hug, Ron a kiss on the cheek and then I ran toward the train, turning around to wave. I was the last one on. I was now alone.

I walked along the train's very narrow corridor looking for Ginny. She was in the third compartment down with Luna and Neville. I smiled at the thought of at least having Neville for company this year as that meant I wouldn't be completely alone. "Mind if I join you?" I said, knowing the answer would be yes.

"There you are, for a moment I thought Harry and Ron had managed to convince you," Ginny told me.

"You should know by now that when my mind is made up, nothing can change it," I said with a laugh as I took a seat next to Neville. "Nice to see you all again," I said politely. I felt a little awkward as I hadn't spoken to Luna or Neville much since the war, as I had been in Australia or with Ron. I didn't even owl them, which made me feel like a horrible friend, probably because I was.

Ron had gone to Australia with me to help me find my parents. We'd also started dating whilst we were abroad, we were happy, I guess, and things had gotten serious very quickly. I didn't mind that though, considering that we had liked each other for a while and had been such good friends. We spoke about getting a flat together when I finished school, but part of me knew he wanted to do that sooner, in fact he had been a slight bit pushy on the matter. He needed his own space away from Molly and Arthur, since the war, Molly had been increasingly overbearing and whenever she saw us together I could see her planning our wedding in her head, which made both Ron and I feel uncomfortable – it got to the point that we would try to avoid her as much as we could by going out in the day and not returning until late at night when we knew she would be asleep. Sometimes we even crashed with the George or with Harry.

"How was your summer?" I asked them both, having known how Ginny's was already.

"Oh it was very good," Luna said in that whimsical tone of hers, "Father and I travelled to Switzerland in search of Hungled Lingarts."

"I haven't heard of them," I leant forward with interest. Over the years I had actually become quite fond of Luna and her creatures. "Tell me more."

"They are larger creatures that make themselves invisible around people, unless you have a magical connection with them."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"It is quite simple really. Each of them can sense one witch or wizard's magical core and are only visible to them. Whilst they are around there is a boost in the magical capabilities of the witch or wizard they are 'paired' with."

"They sound fascinating, were you able to see one?"

"Oh yes," she said wistfully, "It was one of the best experiences of my life. They are quite beautiful creatures. How was your summer Neville?" she addressed the only boy in the carriage.

"It was alright I guess. I spent a lot of time in the garden, I wanted to make it look nice for when Gran was better and able to walk around again. Even with Pepper-up potions she gets worn out quickly."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"She had a fall at the start of the summer, that's why I didn't see anyone, I was trying to make sure Gran was ok. In fact I wanted to stay with her now, but she forced me out the house and told me not to return until Christmas. I argued with her because I didn't want her being alone when she could fall over again. Until she told me she had McGonagall checking in on her on a weekly basis and Uncle Arnie and his wife staying with her whilst I am at school."

"I hope she gets better soon," I say to him genuinely, "I'm glad to see that she still has the fire in her though," I say with a smile.

I see him smile at my quip from the corner of my eye. "After everything she has been through in her life, nothing could make her lose that fire. She says it's the one thing no one could ever take away from her."

"Your Gran seems like a great person," Luna says.

"She is, I'm lucky to have her. I mean I wish I had my parents, but I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for her. I owe her everything." I smiled at him sympathetically. The conversations continued to flow and my guilt for not speaking to them over the summer soon disappeared as they understood I was busy and so were they. There was a knock on the compartment door. "Wonder who that could be?" Ginny asked as she got up to open it. She was surprised to see who was on the other side of the door. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. What on earth were they doing here? I exchanged nervous glances with Neville and when I looked over to Luna she was sat there with a smile directed toward Blaise. She seemed happy – at least someone was. "Mind if we join you?" Blaise asked, looking at Luna intensely. "Sure," Luna said with a smile. It wasn't her normal smile, in fact I'd never seen Luna look so content. Was something going on between her and Zabini?

"Great," Zabini said, taking hold of Malfoy's sleeve and dragging him into the compartment. Zabini then went and sat next to Luna. Ginny took her original seat on the other side of Luna. As Neville was right next to the window, that left only one seat for Malfoy. Next to me. He stood there in the entrance of the compartment hesitating to sit next to me. I knew he didn't want to sit next to some filthy little mudblood just as much as I didn't want to sit next to a death eater. "Just sit the fuck down mate," Zabini said with a typical Slytherin sneer and a slight smirk that most people wouldn't notice. Malfoy growled in response but took the seat next to me regardless. I just hoped he didn't try to speak to me. That sounds harsh but whenever I looked at him all I could see is being tortured and how he kept glaring at Zabini. I sat there awkwardly silent for five minutes before I knew I needed to leave the compartment and get away from Malfoy. I stood up quickly, surprising everyone and stuttered out "I-I need to g-go." I walked quickly out of the compartment and a little further along the corridor, before sinking to the floor and holding my head in my hands. I breathed deeply and told myself: "You're on the train to Hogwarts, not at Malfoy Manor," repeatedly. I was trying to calm myself down. I tried to focus on getting my breathing back to normal when a deep voice interrupted me. "Granger?" Malfoy asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

I glanced up at him, my eyes watering, I hadn't even known I was crying. "I'm fine," I informed him sharply, wiping my eyes. "It doesn't look like it," he said as he sat down next to me. "I'm sorry."

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry," he said louder. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked him confusedly.

"Everything." He sighed. "I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood since as long as I can remember. I'm sorry I told you I hoped you died when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. I'm sorry for being an arsehole in third year, and fourth. I'm sorry I ratted you out to Umbridge in fifth. I'm sorry I was so awful to you and everyone else in sixth. The thing I'm most sorry for though, is not helping you get away from my aunt at the manor."

"I'm so confused. Why are you apologising now?"

"You deserve my apologies and more. I will make up for everything that I have ever done to you Hermione," he said quietly. He took one last look at me before getting up and leaving me alone. Maybe I should have stayed with Harry and Ron.

* * *

Eventually, I had gathered enough of my so called Gryffindor courage to return back to the compartment. I was no less confused by Malfoy's apology but it made me feel slightly better about the year ahead, even if it meant I was confused. I hated being confused, it made me feel uneasy. I took another deep breath and opened the door to the compartment. As I walked in to take my seat I did a quick and discrete analysis. Luna was now perched on Zabini's lap, laughing happily together. Ginny was watching them with a smile whilst talking to Neville, who had moved to sit next to her. Malfoy was sat by the window, where Neville had previously sat. There was no space on the side that had Ginny, Neville, Luna and Zabini, which meant the only space available was next to Draco. Just my luck. Sure, I felt a little more at ease after he apologised but because of how unexpected it had been and I had no explanation for it, I couldn't help but feel nervous. This was going to be one long year - that's for sure.

I took a seat next to him, and I could see him tense up. He didn't seem too tense when it was just us in the hall. Though, in public he did still have his reputation to uphold. Considering this, I moved further a;,9,,way from him and even closer to the door. I sat on my hands to prevent me from biting my nails, which had recently become one of my nervous habits. I forced myself to look at the floor, so I wouldn't be tempted to look at the enigma that was sat near me. I could feel his eyes on me too, which made it harder to ignore.

I'm proud to say I managed though.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Headmistriss McGonagall announced to the students. "Let the Sorting Ceremony commence!" Professor Flitwick started reading a list of names and one by one, each first year went up to find their 'family' for the rest of their school days. There were only forty new students this year, many I guess had moved away before the war or had died during. Three went to Slytherin, two boys and one girl. Seventeen went to Ravenclaw, majority being girls. Ten each for both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I didn't pay too much attention, I was trying my best, but it was difficult when I was aware of someone staring at my back. I hoped I would be able to avoid him this year.

"Before the feast can begin," McGonagall began, "I want to explain some differences that will be in place this year. There will be no set tables, just because you have been sorted into a house does not mean that you cannot mingle with other students. We have also decided to introduce a mentoring system, where each student will be paired with a younger student from a different house than their own, we hope that this helps extend an olive branch to encourage house unity. For the small amount of returning Eighth years, you shall have your own dormitory to share, we are hoping this will also help to encourage house unity, as you especially have experienced the effects of what can go wrong when we don't learn to get along. So could all Eighth years please remain after the feast so we can show you your new living areas."

McGinagall looked around the room at all the hungry faces. "Let the feast begin!" She announced to end her speech, as all the tables filled with food. I saw the new first year Slytherin come up to the Gryffindor table and sit with one of the first year Gryffindor boys. She was the first person to move, gutsy. I like this girl already.

* * *

The feast soon ended as many people had eaten a load of sweets on the train. "Could all prefects lead the first years back to the common room?" McGonagall instructed. Hermione didn't even bother looking to see who the prefects were, "Could all Eighth years please come to the Teacher's table?" she continued. I sighed quietly, I'd momentarily forgotten that I'd have a separate dorm from the rest of the students. Which meant, I'd be sharing a living area with Malfoy. Well, this could be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Welcome to the first part of my Dramione story! I'm actually really excited to write this ngl. Anyway, this first chapter was mainly to set the scene ready for Chapter Two so please stick with it! I will say now, I have exams in January and exams for most of the year really, so updating could be a little sporadic but I don't want to abandon this story! I want to finish it. I have another account filled with started stories but none finished because I just lost interest in them, maybe it just wasn't the right story. So yeah, I hoped you guys liked it, please review and follow/favourite if you really liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Follow me," said McGonagall when all the remaining eighth years had gathered around the Teacher's table as she had requested. I looked around and saw that out of Slytherin, only Zabini and Malfoy had bothered to return. As for Hufflepuff, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott had returned, along with Ernie Macmillan. From Gryffindor, it was only myself and Neville. There were the most from Ravenclaw though, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Marietta Edgecombe (unfortunately, I still haven't forgiven her for destroying the DA, just as she probably hasn't forgiven me), Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry Boot and Roger Davies. That was thirteen of us in total.

We were led to a painting of the founders, which made sense seeing as there were people from all houses this year. "The password is 'All for one,' which is part of a muggle saying. I hope the dorms are to your liking, Tomorrow like usual you will receive your timetables. Curfew does not apply to you but I don't want to catch you sneaking out of the Castle during the rest of the school's curfew. You are our oldest students and therefore need to set a good example for the rest." With that I watched as she left us.

"Shall we do this then?" Malfoy sneered to us all, his gaze still firmly fixed on me as it had been since I went back to the compartment.

"All for one," Zabini said and the portrait swung aside to let us all in. The dorm had a common room like every other dormitory, it was spacious like the Hufflepuff and had a fireplace like the Gryffindor. There were snake designs carved into the wall to display something for Slytherin and bookcases to have something to honour Ravenclaw. To the far right hand side of the room was a staircase, which we assumed led to the bedrooms. We all trudged up the stairs tired from the day and came across a long corridor. Each door had one name on, so we all had our own rooms, which personally, I felt was a nice touch. My room was halfway down the corridor, which I didn't mind, it wasn't so close I could still hear the commotion downstairs but wasn't too far away when compared to Terry Boot, who's dorm was furthest away. I looked to see whose dorm was opposite me. Only Draco Malfoy's. Maybe I would have to start going to breakfast extra early, just so I could avoid him. Where had this sudden urge to avoid him come from? He hadn't been anything but nice to me today, still that apology didn't make up for all those years of torment.

"I'm beat," I told the group with an obviously fake yawn, "I'm going to bed."

"You can't go yet Hermione!" Padma protested loudly.

"Yeah Granger, we had a game of Never Have I ever planned," Zabini said with a smirk holding up a bottle of firewhiskey. "If you have done it, you can either do two shots of firewhiskey or one and a dare."

That wasn't the way muggles played it, they only had one drink at a time.

"We have classes tomorrow. Do you want to go to your first day of classes hungover?" I pointed out.

"We have hang-over potions and pepper up potions." Marietta said snidely. She just wanted blackmail to use against me though.

"Come on Hermione, you're a Gryffindor, we have to show them we're not scared of anything they throw at us. Let loose, just for tonight," Neville said to me quietly.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Great," Zabini smiled as he sat down cross-legged on the floor in the common room and conjured up twenty six shot glasses for us to drink from. Reluctantly, I sat next to him and was the second person to join what was going to be a circle. Neville sat next to me, but I couldn't avoid Malfoy's eyes. He was opposite me and his silver eyes stood out in the dark. "Everyone take a drink to get us started!" Zabini said as he waved his wand so the shot glasses filled themselves automatically. The bottle didn't get empty which I thought was strange but tonight I had been instructed to let loose and that is exactly what I planned to do. I picked up one of my shot glasses and downed the liquid in one go and placed it back on the floor. It refilled by itself. Zabini started the game off. "Never have I ever used someone else's toothbrush." Simple enough to get the game started. I looked around to see who drank, Marietta and Malfoy. "Your turn Granger," Zabini said nudging me.

"Never have I ever taken a pregnancy test."

Marietta, Susan and Padma drank. Interesting. It was Neville's turn now.

"Never have I ever worn the same pair of underwear for two days or more in a row."

I drank my two shots as per the rules of their game. I was the only one. "Granger that's rank," Zabini said.

"It was when we were on the hunt," I explained simply.

It was Padma's turn now. "Never have I ever covered a hickey with make up or clothes."

I drank my two shots, so did Draco and Zabini. "Never have I ever cheated on a test," Mandy said.

Marietta drank. "Which test?" Malfoy asked her.

"My transfiguration O.W.L."

I would have been more understanding for the DADA O.W.L. but I couldn't understand why for transfiguration. She was third in that class. I was first and Malfoy was second. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping," Marietta said.

I drank, I was the only one. "I want to hear the story behind this," Neville said.

"Ron and I were in Australia, we'd been dating for about a month by that time, it was late and warm outside and there was a private beach right next to where we were staying. It was our last night so we thought, why not?"

Draco's turn. "Never have I ever regretted something. The deal for this one is though, if you drink two shots you have to also say what it was and if you don't want to share, you do one and a dare. Also, a small truth potion, not quite as potent as veritaserum but strong enough to last for twenty minutes."

"Who picks the dare?" I asked him.

Zabini conjured a bottle. "Whoever the bottle decides on to pick the dare."

Terry went first, "I regret breaking up with Ginny Weasley, she's got a nice rack now." I sent a discrete stinging charm at him, she was my best friend I wasn't going to let him talk about her like that. Then I noticed Neville doing the same.

"I regret not asking Padma to the yule ball," Roger said, which made her blush.

"I regret cheating on my transfiguration O.W.L." Marietta said.

"I regret not convincing Parvarti to join me here with you guys." Padma.

"I regret not visiting my parents much in the summer." Neville.

"I regret coming back - I should have gotten a job at the Ministry." Lisa.

I heard Mandy, Susan and Ernie agree with that so we accepted that as their turn.

"I regret not telling my Mother that I don't want to get engaged to Pansy when I finish school. It's too late now, they've already drawn up the betrothal contracts." Blaise. I felt some sympathy for him.

"I'll take a dare," Malfoy said sharply. Zabini reached into the middle of the circle were the bottle was and gave it a spin. It landed on himself, he smirked evilly. As Malfoy's best friend, he would know exactly how to embarrass or piss him off. "I dare you to kiss Hermione."

I was outraged. "Why am I included in this dare?" I screeched at him.

"Because it will annoy Draco and Weaselbee - if he finds out - and create amusement for the rest of us," Zabini explained as if it were the most simple thing on earth. "I refuse to do that Zabini," Malfoy said. "It's not fair on her, you would be forcing her to cheat on her boyfriend."

I looked at Malfoy. Was this really the same boy that had bullied me all those years? I was grateful that he was taking my feelings into consideration. "You two are just chicken," Zabini pushed. "It's just a little kiss."

"No." Malfoy's eyes grew darker. "Not her."

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"You heard me."

I crawled over to him and got close to his face, everyone else in the room was silent. "You would be so lucky to have me," I said stroking his cheek. "But I wouldn't ever consider it," I dug my nails into his skin, "as I don't date Death Eater scum." With that I moved away from him and saw how his silver eyes had become almost black in anger. I saw him take one shot, and then he moved over to me. He grabbed my face and I felt an intense spark shudder through my body. I noticed how his pupils dilated and how he seemed to tower over me as he was on his knees and I was sat cross legged on the floor. He pulled my face closer to his and crashed his lips onto my own. They were warm but cold at the same time, which seemed to sum Malfoy up completely. Only hours ago he had apologised for calling me a mudblood and was nice to me, now he had reverted back to himself and kissing.

His lips moved roughly against mine, forcing them to move with his. Well, his lips and the alcohol. My hands were tangled up in his hair pulling him closer to me. With each second that passed, I thought my IQ was dropping significantly, at least I now know the feeling of being snogged senseless. I heard Neville let out a slight cough next to me and I realised what I was doing. I pushed Malfoy away from me. "Your turn Granger. What do you regret?" Malfoy asked me with a sneer.

The truth serum was still in effect and I knew it wasn't the kiss because it had been the best kiss I had ever had.

I took my two shots like everyone else had done before me. "I regret agreeing to be Ron Weasley's girlfriend."

From the look on everyone's faces, I guess they didn't expect me to say that.

"Why?" Lisa asked me.

"He pushes me too far, he wants to go quicker than I am ready to, but I think I love him so I put up with it." The truth serum hadn't quite worn off. "I'm going to go to bed."

I refuse to look at any of them. I feel so ashamed for cheating on Ron then telling everyone that he wasn't the greatest boyfriend. I was just about to walk into my room for the first time when I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around gently. "Granger?"

Malfoy. "Yes?" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"This seems to be a common occurence," I said with a small, dry laugh.

"I need to know, do you regret the kiss?"

I looked him in the eye, and saw that none of the anger that had been in his eyes previously was there. "No. It was the best kiss I'd ever had." I hated the truth serum. He smiled and leaned in closer. "It was the best kiss I've had to," he whispered. He walked over to me, still looking at me intensely as he had been for most of the day. He cupped my face gently and leaned in slowly; his lips brushing softly against my own. Malfoy's arms wrapped around my waist as he deepened the kiss. My hands once again found themselves tangled in his hair and he pulled me closer to him. I realised what I was doing. "Malfoy," I broke away only for him to capture my lips again. "Malfoy. We need to stop," I pushed him away.

"I don't want to," he said quietly, resting his forehead on my own.

"It's the right thing to do. Goodnight Malfoy," I said turning to walk into my room.

"My name is Draco."

"Goodnight, Draco," I corrected myself.

He pulled me toward him, turned me around and gave me a quicker kiss than the last two had been. "Goodnight, Hermione." I watched as he walked into his room and closed the door. I stared at his door for a little while to see if he would come back out, but I knew I was being pathetic and so I went into my own room. I got ready for bed and didn't bother to actually take in what my new room looked like, I simply crawled into bed and shut my eyes. Just as I started drifting off, a horrible thought flew through my mind. "What do I do about Ron?"

* * *

I woke up the next morning, groggily and with a headache. The headache was easily the worst I had ever had - I felt like my head had been cut in half. I groaned, I knew drinking last night had been a bad idea. I couldn't remember much of the evening though, I must have had quite a bit to drink which wasn't good considering I was such a lightweight. I looked to my left and on my bedside table I saw two potion vials and a note. Deciding the note probably told me what the potions were, I thought it would be better to read that first.

 _Morning Hermione,_

 _As promised, one hangover potion and one pepper-up potion. See you later._

 _Draco._

What had happened last night? Wasn't I Granger to him, and him Malfoy to me? I decided I would see him later like his note said as we did share a dorm and quickly downed the two potions. Within seconds my headache was gone and I felt more alert. I ran a brush through my hair quickly, the older I got the more it calmed down. It was frizzy anymore like it had been when I was in third year, it was just curly. I had straightened it a couple of times but didn't like going through all the effort. I then walked over to my closet and got out some clothes for the day - an extra perk for the eighth years was that we didn't have to wear the uniform. I quickly put them on, brushed my teeth (and flossed, my parents would kill me if I didn't) and went down to breakfast.

* * *

I took a seat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table with Neville. Neville sat on her other side, and I kept noticing them taking looks at each other when they thought nobody was looking. Luna soon came over and joined us, bringing Zabini along - and wherever Zabini went, Malfoy was sure to follow. Malfoy took the seat opposite me and he said quietly, "Granger, we need to talk."

I guess something happened last night he needs to talk to me about, maybe he can tell me what happened. So I nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall when he stood up. "What's up Malfoy?" I asked.

"We need to talk about the kisses." What?

"What kisses?" confusion was written all over my face.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Malfoy I'm not sure what joke you think you're playing but I wouldn't have kissed you. I'm with Ron. Remember?" My hands were on my hips in annoyance.

"I'll pretend nothing happened then."

"Nothing happened. I wouldn't have let it. I love Ron. I wouldn't have kissed you Malfoy." I tried to be a bit nicer toward him, but there was a small part of me that thought he was right. I had no way of knowing seeing as I couldn't remember a thing from last night. I wouldn't have cheated on Ron, would I?

"If you love him, then why do you regret agreeing to be his girlfriend? Why do you stay with someone that tries to make you go faster than you're ready to go?"

I don't think I ever told anyone that, that I had my doubts about Ron and I. "Why stay with someone that isn't the person that gave you the best kiss of your life?" He asked me.

"I don't regret agreeing to be his girlfriend." Liar.

"Really?" Malfoy asked. He pulled me closer and kissed me. My eyes flew wide open in shock and I slapped him across the face.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" I spat at him harshly. His hand was cradling his cheek where I had slapped him.

"Helping you remember, Hermione."

"Well don't do it again. I'm with Ron." I walked away from him and back into the Great Hall. I took my seat next to Ginny and started to eat my breakfast.

Malfoy came back in and took his original seat opposite me. He refused to look at me, I could tell that I had managed to wound his pride. I felt guilty but something about the kiss seemed so familiar. Maybe something did happen last night? I just don't want to admit it, because then, then I have to face my feelings about how I really feel about Ron, which would only end in distaster. Pretending was always easier.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi Guys, this was part two of the story. Not sure how I feel about it, if I am completely honest but oh well. I would like to say thank you for everyone that has favourited the story or followed it, it means a lot to me. So I hoped you liked it and I'll speak to you with the next update! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

McGonagall started handing out the timetables to us eighth years (who were scattered around the Great Hall). Malfoy had slithered over to the Slytherin table, I guess I really did wound his pride. I hadn't meant to. When he had left, Zabini turned around after watching his friend leave. "What the fuck did you say to him Granger?" he hissed to me quietly.

"I told him we didn't kiss last night. He's under the impression that we did." I admitted quietly, so Ginny wouldn't hear. If it turned out to be true and Ron found out, I wouldn't put it past Ginny to tell him. Which I can understand seeing that he is her brother. "You did," Zabini confirmed. "It was a Draco's dare to kiss you. You didn't complain when he started."

"What?" I asked him.

"You and Draco kissed."

"Shit." I said louder than I meant to.

Ginny looked up from her conversation with Neville and Luna. "Are you ok Hermione?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied, "Could I speak to Neville outside quickly?" I asked him.

He nodded got up and followed me out of the Great Hall. "Did Malfoy and I kiss last night?" I asked him. "Don't lie to me."

"You did Hermione," he said with a sympathetic smile.

"Was it a dare?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Was it only the once?"

"Yes, unless you and Malfoy continued snogging when you both went upstairs," Neville said with a chuckle.

His words made me remember everything from last night. The game, the regrets, the kisses.

 _"No. It was the best kiss I'd ever had." I hated the truth serum. He smiled and leaned in closer. "It was the best kiss I've had to," he whispered. He walked over to me, still looking at me intensely as he had been for most of the day. He cupped my face gently and leaned in slowly; his lips brushing softly against my own. Malfoy's arms wrapped around my waist as he deepened the kiss. My hands once again found themselves tangled in his hair and he pulled me closer to him. I realised what I was doing. "Malfoy," I broke away only for him to capture my lips again. "Malfoy. We need to stop," I pushed him away._

 _"I don't want to," he said quietly, resting his forehead on my own._

 _"It's the right thing to do. Goodnight Malfoy," I said turning to walk into my room._

 _"My name is Draco."_

 _"Goodnight, Draco," I corrected myself._

 _He pulled me toward him, turned me around and gave me a quicker kiss than the last two had been. "Goodnight, Hermione."_

"Shit," I said again.

"Hermione?" Neville asked.

"I couldn't remember anything from last night and now I remember everything."

"Hermione what happened?" Neville asked worriedly.

"When I went up to bed," I started, "Malfoy followed me up."

"You didn't?"

"We kissed two more times," I admitted shamefully. "How do I tell Ron?"

"You tell him you were extremely drunk and it was a mistake. Then the ball is in his court. I'm sorry Hermione, I should have stopped the dare," Neville said.

"Why on earth are you blaming yourself?" I demanded, "It was my fault, not yours. I should have stopped it."

I looked at him, my eyes filled with worry about how Ron would react. "Will you be there when I tell Ron, please Neville?" I begged him. I had a feeling that after kissing Malfoy (when I was drunk) would leave me friendless. "Of course Hermione," he reassured me, "You were the first person to actually be nice to me, it doesn't matter what happens, I'll aways be here for you."

Tears welled in my eyes - in a way I felt more guilty for how I had been more distant toward Neville when he had always been so kind to me than the guilt I felt for cheating on Ron with _Malfoy_. "I'm sorry Neville, I've been such a bad friend to you over the years."

"You've always been there when it's mattered." I threw my arms around him in a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. He patted my back awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to do to comfort a crying girl. If the girl wasn't me, I might have found it amusing.

I pulled away from him and wiped my tears. I had done my crying it was time to toughen up and be the brave Gryffindor I am supposed to be. I went back into the Great Hall (again) and started to eat my breakfast. The morning mail arrived as it always did and a couple of letters were dropped into my lap. I opened the first one, recognising Harry's pigeon scratch anywhere.

 _Missing me yet 'Mione? I know I am, and I know Ron certainly is, if you get what I mean. How's Hogwarts? Auror training is brutal and that is after the first day - it started after you got on the train to Hogwarts, it was supposed to start a couple of hours earlier but Ron and I were given permission to start later - anything for the boy-who-lived. I hate using it but there was no other way to see you off. I've nothing else to report so write back soon to tell me how Hogwarts is!_

 _Harry._

He never failed to cheer me up, that would change soon though, I was almost certain that he would want nothing to do with me when he found out I had cheated on Ron. I opened up the next letter.

 _Hey babe,_ I could tell already that it was Ron, and he knew how much I hated it when he called me babe.

 _I'm going to come and see you today at around 5 when Auror training finishes.I have a surprise for you.  
_

 _Love you babe,_

 _Ron._

Nothing to ask me how I was, after a day I had already forgotten how little he actually cared for me. Sometimes I felt more like his property than his girlfriend.

The third letter looked more official. It looked like it was from the Ministry. Perhaps I should have opened this one first. Especially when I saw how it was addressed.

 _To Mrs Hermione Jean Malfoy,_

 _Congratulations on completing your soul bond with your new husband Draco Malfoy. Could you two please come to the Ministry as soon as possible so we can give you more information on what this means._

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Spencer Creek._

 _Department Head for the Department of Magical Marriages._

I hid the letter from Ginny and stormed out of the Great Hall for the fourth time in this breakfast period. Just as I opened the door I could hear Malfoy shouting in surprise and anger. He was angry? I was furious, how did this happen, it isn't as if we eloped, we just kissed. What was I going to tell Ron now? It was bad enough I had to find some way to tell him I had kissed Malfoy, now I was married to Malfoy? Ron's going to flip.

I felt someone grab my arm. I already knew it was Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" I hissed at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know!" I shouted.

"Shall we go to the Ministry?"

"Do you have to ask?"

* * *

After getting clearance from McGonagall we took a portkey to the Ministry. I kept looking around in hopes Ron or Harry wouldn't see me on their way to Auror training. "Granger relax," Malfoy said.

"If this is true and not a joke then it's Malfoy now," I whispered in shock. My anger was long gone by now, it was just shock. With hints of guilt and confusion.

"This will all be sorted out soon Hermione, it will all work out." He called me Hermione, and he wasn't drunk. Why did Hermione sound more natural and better from him than Ron? What was wrong with me?

Malfoy walked up to the reception desk and said, "I was told I needed to see Spencer Creek as soon as possible, could I speak to him now?"

"That will be no problem Mr Malfoy, you and Mrs Malfoy just need to go to the ground floor and turn left. Continue walking along until you see a red and white door, and go straight in," the receptionist told him. He thanked her quickly and dragged me to the stairs, "People are less likely to see us, Wizards are lazy and wouldn't take the stairs," he explained.

"Thank you," I couldn't actually believe he was being so nice to me, what happened to him over the Summer?

* * *

Malfoy and I walked straight in to the room we had been told to. A balding ginger man who appeared to be about fifty was hunched over his desk scribbling things down on a piece of paper. The walls of his office were filled with pictures of happy couples, including Malfoy's and Harry's. "Excuse me?" I asked him, "Are you Spencer Creek?"

"Ah, Miss Granger - sorry, I mean Mrs Malfoy - and Mr Malfoy. I assume you are here to learn more about your soul bond?"

"Yes," I said simply. Spencer gestured to the two-person sofa that was in front of his desk.

"So is this a joke or not?" Malfoy asked the man cruely.

"Malfoy!" I scolded, slapping his chest with the back of my hand.

"I assure you, this is not a joke, this is completely real. You and your lovely new wife are soul bound."

Malfoy paled even more than he already was."Can someone actually explain what a soul bond is to me? Apart from the fact that I'm suddenly married to this ferret."

"Mrs Malfoy, a soul bond is a rare occurence, every person has the possibility to become soul bound, even muggles, as each person has their other half somewhere in the world. Unfortunately, most people don't always find that person due to their individual circumstances. A soul bond is activated the first time two halves of the same whole kiss. According to my records you two became soul bound at about twelve thirty this morning," Spencer explained.

"I'm still confused."

"A soul bond is a wonderful thing, it means that you are now with your soulmate, the one person that will love you unconditionally for your life. The person that you cannot imagine life without. The one person that will be there through every troubling time."

"But we hate each other?" I asked.

"Sometimes the greatest love stories are stemmed from rivalries or eventually finding common ground. For example, Romeo and Juliet, Bonnie and Clyde -" Spencer started

"Bonnie and Clyde went on a killing spree," I interrupted.

"Lancelot and Guinevere, Helen and Paris," he continued listing.

"Mr Creek," I began, "I'm already in a relationship. I cannot be soul bound with Malfoy."

"If you were meant to be with whoever you're with then you would be soul bound with him and not Mr Malfoy here."

"You said a soul mate was someone that would be there for you no matter what, am I correct?"

"I do believe I said that yes."

"Well, it seems Malfoy has never been there for me, at all. He has only worsened my problems."

"I apologised," Malfoy spoke for the first time in a while.

"An apology isn't going to make all those years of emotional trauma disappear. Mr Creek, is there any possibility that this could be a mistake?" I begged.

"No," he said sternly. "Your individual magics have recognised each other as your soulmate as well as your heart."

"My heart belongs to another," I reminded him.

"Well Mr Malfoy, it seems you need to 'woo' your wife."

Malfoy gulped.

* * *

We left Creek's office, "Malfoy, I need to speak to Ron."

"Later, we need to get back to Hogwarts," he demanded.

"No Malfoy. Ron is coming to Hogwarts later, it would be easier to break the news to him now when he has Harry for support."

"They're going to hate you," he warned. "Especially because it's me. That automatically makes it ten times worse in their eyes."

"Don't you think I know that?" I hissed at him.

"I'll wait in the reception area, I don't fancy being punched because of Blaise's dare."

I nodded, that seemed fair enough.

We went our separate ways and almost as if I was on autopilot I went straight to the cafeteria in the centre of the Ministry. It was about twelve by now, so I knew Ron would be there. I could already see his red hair standing out in the crowd. I watched as a blonde-haired woman led him away from the crowd and to the lift. This wasn't like Ron, he was never one to pass up food. I could see Harry, so I went and walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hermione!" Harry seemed happy to see me.

"I need to talk to you and Ron," I told him, not looking him in the eye.

"Is everything alright?"

"No. But I don't want to explain it more than once, so let's go find Ron and I can tell you both what is at the same time."

"I think he had to go upstairs to give Astoria some papers, let's go find him."

I nodded my head, my nerves growing by the second.

* * *

Harry and I entered the office that he told me Ron was in laughing at some stupid joke he told me just a few seconds ago. As soon as we entered the office though, I wish we hadn't. Ron was in there with Astoria. It definitely wasn't papers he was giving her.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Harry shouted in my defense, shocking both Ron and Astoria. The blonde watch was sprawled on the desk, Ron was hovering over her, both their eyes closed.

"Oh gods! Hermione!" Ron said when he realised that I was standing next to Harry, frozen in complete shock.

"Was this my surprise?" I asked with a cold, harsh laugh.

"You weren't meant to find out."

"Like that makes it any better!" I screamed at him.

"Astoria, honey, you might want to leave," Ron said tenderly to the woman underneath him.

She nodded in agreement and apparated out of the room, forgetting to take her clothes with her. Within a second she was back, gathered them up and left as quickly as she came in. "Hermione I'm -" Ron started to apologise.

"Don't Ronald," I began, my voice cold and emotionless. "It just makes what I'm about to tell you so much more easy."

* * *

 **A/N: So that is chapter three done, in the next one there will be more drama. I think Hermione was pretty out of character at the start of the chapter and in the last but I think it works for the storyline. So if you liked please Review, it would mean a lot to me. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last so I'm sorry but considering I only got three hours sleep I'm happy with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell us what Hermione?" Harry asked. "What's going on?"

"I kissed Draco Malfoy. Three times," I said carelessly. It didn't matter that I cheated on Ron by kissing Malfoy, at least I didn't have sex with him, no Ron was the one that went round having sex with others.

"The ferret?" Ron growled angrily. "Hermione how could you do that to me?"

"We were drunk."

"Like that makes it all better!" He fumed, whilst Harry sat there silently. "How could you kiss him? You're supposed to be with me!"

"How could you have sex with another woman? You're supposed to be with me!" I spat, throwing his own words back in his face.

"I'm a man Hermione! I have urges!"

"You are not a man, you are a swine!" I hissed.

"There is also a difference between a beautiful woman and a ferret!"

"Ronald that is enough!" Harry interjected.

"Harry I can stand up for myself, I haven't finished quite yet," I said with a smirk. I guess Malfoy was rubbing off on me already.

"How could it possibly get worse Hermione Jean Granger? You kissed Malfoy!" Ron spat, mimicking my tone.

"Don't use my full name. You no longer have that right. You lost that right the second you pulled down your flies for someone else."

"What am I supposed to call you then? Oh! I know!" He beamed as if he had a sudden burst of inspiration, "Slut!"

"Or Mrs Malfoy," I growled at him.

"You married the bastard?"

"Techinically we are married yes, but we didn't get married."

"Explain yourself, whore."

"Firstly, I am not a whore, I didn't sleep around." He went to interupt me but I saw Harry cast a silencio in his direction. "Secondly, have you heard of soul bonds?" I finished with a smirk.

"No," Ron said harshly. My smirk grew bigger.

"It means Malfoy and I are perfect for each other. We are meant to be, after one kiss we completed the soul bond, making us married."

"That makes no sense," Harry said, "Hermione can you explain it to me so I can try to understand?" he pleaded.

"It means that when we kissed for the first time, our magic and our hearts knew that there was no-one else for us. It means he is supposed to be my soulmate. Our magic and our souls connected after that first kiss, which is why I am now Mrs Hermione Malfoy," I explained calmly, when in reality I was nothing but calm. "So you love him?" Harry asked.

"No, but I know I could in the future."

"Have you forgotten all those years of torment?" Ron screeched at me.

"No, but he is working on making it up to me. Before we even kissed, when we were still sober, he apologised for everything he'd put me through."

"Apologies mean nothing Hermione! He will never love you like I love you," Ron said, walking over and cupping my cheek.

He was so close, and I longed to act on my desires. So I did. I kneed him in the balls, "If you loved me, you wouldn't have shagged someone else," I whispered as he fell to the floor groaning in agony. I definitely felt better about the whole situation now. I walked out of the room, with Harry following me close behind.

"Are you alright with all this Harry? I've just lost everything with Ron and I don't want to lose you too."

"If he can make you happy, I'll be nice to the git, but if he hurts you, I'll castrate him," Harry tells me with a smile.

"Thanks Potter, I know Hermione was worried about how you would react," Malfoy said, wrapping an arm around my waist. What was he doing? "How'd Ron take the news?" he asked me.

"Not well, but he might have just been frustrated," I said with a smirk, yes I was upset about Ron cheating on me, but apparently I had found my soulmate, so I wasn't too worried. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" Malfoy asked me.

"No, he was just shagging Astoria Greengrass when Harry and I walked in to tell him. At least when I cheated on him I only kissed you. Wait we didn't sleep together did we?" I said as a joke.

Malfoy laughed, "No. We didn't. It's a shame."

Harry looked shock. "Malfoy!" I exclaimed. Malfoy chuckled again.

"I'm not lying," he said. I slapped his chest weakly.

He leant down and whispered in my ear, "I thought I told you to call me Draco, Mrs Malfoy."

"We better get back to Hogwarts, bye Harry, I'll see you soon," I said to him, giving him a smile.

* * *

Draco and I arrived back at Hogwarts in Professor McGonagall's office. "I'm going to let you two have the rest of the day off from your classes so you can adjust to your new situation. I think you'll also find a surprise waiting for you in the dormitory. Have a good day," McGonagall said to us. We took that as a signal to leave her office and go to the eighth year common room. "Hermione, honestly how are you feeling about all of this?" Draco asked me.

"Honestly? A little overwhelmed. I lost a boyfriend and gained a husband all in one day."

"At least your husband is supposedly your soul mate," he said cockily. "I won't hurt you like he did Hermione. I can't promise I'll be the perfect husband, but I'll never cheat or hurt you intentionally."

This shocked me, which made me feel guilty. It also realised how little I actually knew about him.

"Draco, I need to be honest with you." His face dropped, he was concerned. It was scary how easy I could read him. "I don't want to be in a relationship."

"If it's meant to be it will happen, until then, maybe we could give civil or friends a go?"

"I'd like that," I smiled. "I think I'm going to do some reading."

"Which book?" he asked.

"The Odyssey."

"Want to read a bit to me?"

"Can't you read Malfoy?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I can, but when I can have the beautiful Mrs Malfoy read to me, what's the point of doing it myself?" he smirked.

"Prat," I laughed before leaving the room.

I went up the stairs and went to go to my room to get my book, except my room wasn't there. I turned around to look to see if it had somehow moved, which considering this castle had moving staircases a moving room couldn't be completely impossible. No. ' _Draco and Hermione Malfoy'_ The name plate on Draco's dorm room displayed. There better be two beds in there. Hesitating slightly, I walked into my now shared room. It was a mix of red and silver, for Gryffindor and Slytherin. There was a bookcase in the right corner next to a bay window which had a window sill that had been converted into some kind of reading nook. The room was beautiful and I loved it already, despite there only being one double bed. I quickly found The Odyssey in the bookshelf and returned downstairs to read to Draco.

"By the way, I found out what the surprise McGonagall was going on about," I said opening up the book.

"Oh yeah?"

"We share a room."

"Are you alright with that?" He kept asking me how I felt about a lot of things recently. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Kind of have to be don't I? Which translates to: Draco Malfoy, you are sleeping on the floor."

"Witch!"

"No shit," I laughed. I ignored him for a couple of minutes and then started to read aloud to him. We got lost in the story and were surprised when all our dorm mates returned. "Been holed up in here all day then?" Marietta said snarkily, "Whatever would your precious Ronnie say Hermione, first you kissed his enemy, now you're shacking up with him."

"If it is any of your business Marietta, I went to the Ministry to speak to some people and Ron when I walked in on him shagging Astoria Greengrass."

"You don't seem to bothered, did Draco make you feel better? Did Draco make you feel good?" she taunted.

Before I could react, Draco's wand was pointed at her. "Normally I don't like to hex girls, but if you continue to try and cause my wife emotional distress I won't hesitate."

We hadn't discussed whether or not we were telling people, but considering we were going to try being friends instead of jumping into a relationship, I felt a little betrayed.

"Wife? Hermione what's going on?" Neville asked. "I thought you wanted me there when you told them so I could talk some sense into them."

"It was easier to get it over with, but thank you for caring Neville," I said bringing him into a short hug - it probably would have been longer but I could feel Draco's gaze on me. Possessive much? "How'd it go?"

"Ron flipped, even though he was shagging someone else literally a second before I told him. Harry took it well, said he didn't care as long as I was happy."

Neville and I forgot other people were in the room as we continued talking about the whole ideal. I didn't want Malfoy to know as such in case he wanted to use Ron as target practice considering how protective he seemed of me today. I also didn't want the others knowing simply because I didn't know them that well. "Do you need me to sort Ron out?" Neville and Draco asked at the same time. They were more alike than they both liked to admit. They were both loyal to a fault. Neville simply because he didn't have many close friends and Draco because Slytherins were quite loyal. Unless you did something to them or their own. Apparently I must have been classed as Draco's own, because I could see him glaring at Zabini for even looking in my direction. Oh yes, this whole situation wouldn't be so bad. I don't know why I expected it to be, I guess I should have more faith in my 'soulmate'.

* * *

 **A/N: So guys, there was Chapter 4! Please review telling me what you thought about it... I'm not overly happy with it but considering I'm still not sleeping well and things are going to get very busy very soon, I just wanted to get this part up. I posted the first part of the story on the 30/12/15 and I'm honestly so shocked that it has over 300 views already. 300 views in 4 days, thats crazy! Thank you guys so much! I know their isn't too much going on in the story at the moment, but I want their relationship to slowly start to develop before making it have unexpected bumps in the road.  
**

 **I got an email notification saying that I got a review on this story from trinka belle... I don't know if you guys can see the reviews but the only way I can read her review is through my email. So thank you trinka belle for reviewing if you read this. Personally, I've never been drunk so she probably would have been able to remember but lets just pretend she had a couple more she didn't mention, that it was especially strong alcohol and she's a lightweight. Also, I think from Chapter 1, Draco feels remorse and guilt for how he treated Hermione, but he didn't realise that it was an attraction until chapter two when the kisses happened. I'd like to say thank you so much for your review because it really encouraged me to continue writing this part when I started to struggle.**


End file.
